Murmullos Apagados
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: -Hinata te espera- Ahí estaba ella, haciéndose escuchar por encima del ruido del chaparrón, intentando arruinar el momento, que era bello por no poder llegar a serlo.


Hola, he aquí con un nuevo Oneshot NaruSaku 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-Sensei, fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Lime, toques de NaruHina y SasuSaku.

**Dedicatoria:** A los amores sin orgullo, que viven de perder la dignidad. R A.

_**Murmullos apagados...**_

Hacía varios minutos que estaban caminando en silencio, sin rumbo alguno, por las oscuras calles de Konoha.

La noche estaba húmeda, tal como se siente luego de un día entero de pura lluvia. El sonido de los grillos y el croar de las ranas eran lo único que se podía oír.

Naruto la miró de costado, disimulado. Su pelo caía lacio sobre sus hombros, su vestido rojo mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo y sus botas negras hasta las rodillas no emitían sonido al caminar. Sus ojos estaban adornados con ojeras pronunciadas, como quien ha tenido una larga noche de insomnio.

-Vete a casa- susurró Sakura suavemente.

El rubio no le contestó, siguió su paso con calma. Sus ropas naranjas también mojadas y su cabello alborotado, junto con sus ojos azules apagados y su expresión vacía.

La chica se detuvó y se sentó en el césped, sus pasos los habían llevado al campo de entrenamiento. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, reprimiendo un sollozo. El chico se sentó a su lado, mas a cierta distancia, con cautela.

-Lo siento- dijo por lo bajo. Sakura fingió no haberlo escuchado.

Una gota cayó del cielo, seguida de un batallón. Comenzó a llover. Era una lluvia cálida, de verano y aún así, les heló hasta el tuétano. Naruto hizo amague de quitarse la campera y cubrirla con ella, pero sabía que la ojijade no se lo permitiría, ella amaba la lluvia y él más bien la envidiaba, sobre todo cuando empapa su cabello rosado.

Se acercó a ella y se pegó a su cuerpo, sin invadir demasiado su espacio, con miedo al rechazo. Sakura, sin embargo, se apegó más a él y poso una de sus manos en la pierna masculina; podía sentir el olor a ramen mezclado con el aroma a césped mojado, se dijo a si misma que era encantador y sonrió tristemente. No lloraría, ya basta de lágrimas, basta de sufrimiento y dolor, basta de niñerías, era una mujer fuerte y podía con todo. Ella podía lidiar con todo, incluso con la muerte de Sasuke-Kun. Aquel niño bonito con pestañas largas y negras, con ojos color carbón y piel pálida y tersa, al que alguna vez supo amar con locura, el que alguna vez la hizo feliz por su cercanía y que hirió gravemente con la distancia. Aquel que la destrozó, decepcionó y a la vez ayudo a formar la persona que era hoy día, la Haruno Sakura de la que estaba orgullosa.

Naruto no lloraría tampoco, lo había hecho horas antes al recibir la noticia y había desahogado todo el río de sentimientos que llevaba dentro sin ningún pudor ni verguenza, frente a una Sakura ausente, un Kakashi cabizbajo y una Hinata afligida sintiéndose impotente.

-Hinata te espera- Ahí estaba ella, haciéndose escuchar por encima del ruido del chaparrón, intentando arruinar el momento, que era bello por no poder llegar a serlo.

El chico rubio sabía que eso era cierto, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió levemente, sabiendo que su futura esposa lo estaría esperando en la cama tibia, entre las sábanas blancas, preocupada por su estado de ánimo y dispuesta a apoyarlo, a hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y que lo estaría siempre. Pero él no podía volver, no ahora que estaba tan cercano a ella como jamás lo estuvo antes, era como si la muerte de Sasuke hubiera hecho desaparecer algún muro invisible entre ellos, permitiendo aquel contacto.

Sakura acarició levemente la pierna masculina, sintiendo el pantalón mojado por debajo de su piel, estaba cesando de llover. Naruto se arrodilló quedando frente a ella y la miró con esa mirada tan azul penetrante, puso sus manos morenas sobre la cadera femenina y la acarició con confianza. Los ojos verdes de la chica lo invitaban a seguir y podría haber jurado leer en sus labios un "hazmelo olvidar" que se perdió en un apasionado beso.

¿Estaba mal? Sasuke había perdido la oportunidad de una vida con ella justo como había perdido su vida. Un difunto no podría juzgarlos, de cualquier forma Naruto la había amado primero y por Kami-Sama que la amaba. ¿Hinata? la chica hermosa de facciones delicadas y sonrojo adornando su bello rostro, sus curvas perfectas debajo de esa ropa holgada y esa lealtad que lo hicieron darle una oportunidad que realmente no se dio a si mismo, porque no habría chance de amar a otra mujer como la amaba a ella, a la Haruno Sakura de carácter fuerte y frente ancha, ancha como sus caderas, a las que soñó aferrarse siempre, justo como en ese momento en donde sus manos de hombre acariciaban la piel desnuda que iba descubriendo.

Si, tal vez estaba mal, pero no podía sentirse culpable, porque la ojiblanco sabía, sabía perfectamente que la única en el corazón de Uzumaki Naruto era esa ninja médico, su compañera de equipo, y aún así se permitió engañarse a si misma y el que avisa no es traidor y Naruto no lo dijo, pero sus ojos al mirar los ojos verdes de Sakura, pues, hablaban por sí solos.

Allí, en el césped empapado y empapados sus cuerpo, de gotas de lluvia recientes y de sudor que les perlaba la piel, oh, sintió que podría morir tranquilamente. Con el cuerpo de la chica debajo del suyo, tan pegado, tan mojado, pegajoso. La sintió temblar y sus labios se pegaron a su cuello con necesidad, también podría nacer nuevamente.

...

Estaba amaneciendo y la ropa, distante, aún no había terminado de secarse. Sakura guardaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y éste enredaba sus piernas sobre los muslos femeninos. Levantó la cabeza y le besó interminablemente, sólo un instante.

-_Te amo-_ dijo en un atontado murmullo. Sintió su corazón latir a pleno.

No había culpa, quizá egoísmo, pero sentía como el amor había inundado cada uno de sus sentidos, logrando que la única preocupación presente fuera que Sakura no cogiera un resfriado al día siguiente.

_" Y que un beso... uno sólo puede más que el olvido, si se juntan dos bocas en un beso prohibido"_

**Fin**

¿Qué tal? ¿Ha gustado?

Siempre que me tomo más de un día en terminar el Oneshot siento el final algo forzado, pero aún así me gusta, me deja una sensación cálida que aún permanece, y eso me agrada. Espero hayan sentido algo más o menos parecido.

Los quiero

**FugadadelPaquete**

**Y ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!**

**PD: **La frase del final no es mía, la tomé prestada :3


End file.
